Commander cosmo
|399px]] "black hole, dont"-cosmo to black "Dominos,Dominos......"-foraml litenut cosmo commander cosmo (or sometimes Bly) is a curious clone that borders on dim-witted and stupidity. He is a good captain but is quite annoying. He takes everything literly such as falling off a cliff...................He wears yellow armor. He is named cosmo because he can see the stars easily and knows every constolation. During the events of episode 8, he reads the stars to track down Lord Village. He apparently has a light saber. He also has new armor in season 3. He wears a black pauldron and black commander bottom. He also has bionculars and a blaster. people in his sqaud *Black hole-his litennaut *solar flare-his first mate *nebula-soldier *nebulur-smark alik soldier. *crab nebula-soldier *eagle nebula-soldier *others..... killed *clone commander dominos-his leader. The older leader before cosmo. *Clone commander star-the old leader hundreds of years back. *sun-the orginal leader and founder of the platoon. *unnamed clone that got crashes into-a soldier that was killed by aDroid train. episode 2 He appears in the battle against a IAT droid. After the fight (dressed in different armor now), he finds Clone commander dominos on the ground. He is dead and wishes to cosmo to take his place. The sad cosmo honors his wish and fights for him. Jedi jar jar sends him out on a mission to find a base. After a skirmsih with Droids, He gets the base. Later,jedi jar jar fights. He kills jedi jar jar..............or does he? epsiode 4 he debuts episode 8 He appears as one of the clones searching for anakins light saber. He fights many dangers like a giant IAT. In that battle he sets up a wifi tower to try to get clone help but fails. He is the only clone that does not attack in the fight. Later, Lord village appears and there is a fight. Two clones are killed but Cosmo survives and gets back the light saber. episode 9 He is one of the clones to go on the mission to find life on the planet Earth. There he and his group find many creatures and plants. 1.2 The brave leader is seen fighting lord village. 2.2-3.2 He is the leader. 6.2-7.2 He serves as a member of teh team. 8.2 He enters a pod race and wins. the high gun gam is happy. 9.2 Commander cosmo heads a platoon of clones and destroy Darth mock's loading zone. He also reveals he has a light saber. He gets sliced in half but reveals to Anakin that it was a robot that he planted there. He placed the robot once he was alone and Darth mock wasn't looking. He teleported away in time. He is still alive. 1.3 He is seen as a ninja. 2.3 He battles the snake beast 5.3 He is seen in the conference and then on the scout mission. He is slain by black hole. trivia *He has a lightsaber apparently. *When the show started out, he was a litenaut and had green armor. *He has a dummy inside his belt that he can pull out and use within a few seconds. *He seems to have greatly respected and liked Clone commander dominos becuase he avenged him by "killing lord mock". Category:Clones Category:pod race